The invention relates to clutches having a band or strap which is tightened around a drum or shaft.
Prior art includes four inventions which feature wedge-activated gripping members: Rachet Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 705,931, 7/29/02, by C. Joss; Clutch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,848, 12/7/43, by J. M. Dodwell; Spring Clutch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,965, 8/23/49, by L. A. B. Ragsdale; and Freewheel Clutch With A Cage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,221, 2/24/81, by Lanzerath et al.